THE ROGUE
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Logan left for Japan. She was hurt, and finally, the Rogue took over. The once sweet southern bell was now a cold hearted killer, Marie is now the Rogue.
1. Prologue

**THE ROGUE**

**Summary: Logan left for Japan. She was hurt, and finally, the Rogue took over. The once sweet southern bell was now a cold hearted killer, Marie was now the Rogue.**

**Chapter Prologue**

_**~THE ROGUE~**_

The night was cool, dark and seemed to invite the broken girl to it. It welcomed her, and she welcomed it. The darkness made her feel at least something and she wasn't alone; it made her feel like she didn't need to worry. Darkness was her friend, and it would seem she was falling through the cracks and no one could help her.

**~THE ROGUE~**

_Dear Diary,_

_I couldn't understand why he had left. Was it just because the school reminded him of Jean? Did he really leave everyone else because of her? It had hurt deeply to know that he could care less about my feelings or the fact that I still loved him. Jubes told me that I should move on from him. He was just an asshole and if he really cared about me, he would have stayed. Maybe she was right, and I think with so many voices in my head now; I believed her. I had him in my head. I knew what he thought, and I knew who he was yet I still loved him anyway._

_Did it at all matter to him? NO!_

_He ran from me. He left everyone behind because he couldn't handle it. Why would I ever care about him when it's clear that he doesn't care about me? I guess this is good bye, since I won't be writing again but I wanted to let you know this, diary. I was once Marie, the kind hearted southern bell but now…._

_I'm the Rogue. _

_Rogue._

She put the pen down, finishing the page with her name. Her eyes felt a sting of tears but she pushed them aside, and pulled herself together. He didn't care about her anymore. This diary entry was her last good bye to her old self. The Professor had said to her that sometimes it was easier to leave the ones you loved behind; Logan had made that clear.

Rogue got up from her chair and then she started to take the diary with her, and towards the downstairs living room. As she went down the stairs, she took a glance at the door where she would picture Logan coming back to her but she knew he never would.

He didn't care about her.

She didn't care however; she wasn't the little girl who needed protecting anymore. She was leaving. She walked to the fireplace and then threw the diary into the fire and watched as the pages burned. "Good bye." She said simply.

She was no longer Marie.

She was only the Rogue.

Rogue would be strong when Marie couldn't and she would pull through everything Marie couldn't. Rogue would be everything everyone wanted. She would be the best. She would be strong. She wouldn't let Logan hurt her again.

_She was done with Logan and his heart breaking games._

**~THE ROGUE~**

**I know, a suck-y start to this new idea, but I think it's good. Anyway, I'm writing for my new story **_**Baby Hybrid **_**when this idea kinda hit me and I had to write. This will mostly be about Marie trying to move on and being the Rogue. **

**I don't know however if it will be a Rogan, would you guys like that? **

**Next chapter should be longer!**

**Up Next: **Rogue starts trying to figure out who she is now, and just happens to want to become a history teacher. Rogue does this, and makes the X Men proud when she gains control of her skin…but with a price.

**Review please? **


	2. Chapter 1: History

**THE ROGUE**

**Chapter 1: History**

**~xXx~**

"Ah wanna be a teacher."

"What? Why would you want to be a teacher? Rogue, your body is SO much more than just a teacher!"

"Ah wanna be a teacher. Ah love history, and Ah want to be a teacher. Ah want to teach children…Ah want to help."

"Fine…but when your beautiful boobs go to waste, don't come crying to me!"

It had been a few nights since Rogue had burnt her diary, and she had finally said good bye to Marie. She was talking to Jubilee, who seemed to be completely against her becoming a teacher. Rogue just shook her head as she laughed softly. "Jubes, ya know that my boobs won' ever go to waste."

"Oh?" Jubilee rolled her eyes, "How do you know? Do you have something to do with them after?"

Rogue sighed, "they just won'. Trust me."

Jubilee wanted to say more but then Storm walked over towards the two women. "Rogue, Jubilee. I need to speak with you, Rogue. If that is okay with you both," Storm said.

Jubes wanted to say, "Uh NO!" but Rogue nodded. "Ah don' mind. Whatcha need?"

Storm smiled at her. "I overheard that you wanted to be a teacher,"

"Yup," Rogue popped the p.

"Well, I have a spot open if you would like. I could train you and everything." Storm explained. "That is, if you want."

"Ah'd love that, thank ya." Rogue smiled at Storm.

~xXx~

A few days later, Rogue was standing in front of about ten kids who were taking history at the time. She was nervous but she was the Rogue; she couldn't get nervous. She was in tight black pants that hung loosely on her hips, and a nice purplish top. She had her hair curled and let loose down her back.

"Uh hi, Ah'm Rogue. Ah'll be your new history teacher; any questions?" Rogue wanted to sound strong. No one raised their hands. "Good." She smiled, "Anyway, Ah'd like ya to just call me Rogue. None of that fancy stuff."

The kids in the room looked around, and Rogue shifted a little uneasy. One raised their hand, and she answered it. "So you're the Rogue?" they asked, "Like as in the x men one?"

Rogue blinked, confused but she nodded. "Yes….Ah am a part of the x men."

Another girl raised her hand. "Do you know the Wolverine?"

Rogue wasn't sure how to answer that. The kids stared at her with wide hopeful eyes. She blinked. "Uh…yah… Ah _knew _him, before he left…"

The girls squeaked a little.

A boy raised his hand and Rogue thought it might be best to learn their names. "You….what's your question and your name?"

"I'm Jamie," Jamie replied, "And if you 'knew' the Wolverine, what the heck does that mean? And why did he leave?"

She sighed, "He was a huge dick. He hurt Miss Jean Gray, killed her actually but Ah gotta say, he was a good man when he wanted ta. Anyway, no more Wolverine questions, got me?"

The class pouted.

"Let's go 'round the room and say our names and something we wanna learn 'bout and in history this year." Rogue said, and sat down, making everyone sit in a circle.

~xXx~

When the final bell went off, Rogue was glad. She had survived 3 weeks as a new teacher. The kids loved her dearly, and they looked forward to her class. She was grading some papers when she came across something that made her heart stop. It was Lily's paper.

_Name: Lily  
Date: March 10__th__  
Paper Title: James Logan Howlett_

_It would seem that I have come across something that made me want to write my paper on. WWI. Everyone knows the story, yes? So I wasn't going to do it on THAT. I was thinking about some of the soldiers that were killed, and never came home. I found someone that came up a lot, and his name was James Logan Howlett. I looked him up and I chose to do my paper on him. _

_James was a young man who joined the war like any other. He worked with his brother, Victor Creed and together they made a murderous team. James and Victor were very close and any pictures I found, I found that they were together. Some point in time, it says they were killed in battle. _

_I didn't think so._

_I looked up more on the two, and found out that James and Victor were yet again in war, but it wasn't WWI….it was WWII! I found pictures of them, and I knew that I had seen James before. I didn't think mutants would go to war and stuff, but it would seem these two did. They were in many battles and wars, and it never says anything about their death. Ever. So what happened to these two? I tracked the info down, and found that James had joined a team with his brother which then left for an unknown reason. Shortly after, it says that James was taken into a lab of some kind….and then the case goes cold. What happened to these two? The info says that they were actually in this lab 15 years ago! If they are alive still, does that mean they had major healing factors? And if so, do you think that they could be somewhere near the school? Or maybe….with Magneto, the dark side? I have no idea. I just thought it was cool._

Rogue stopped reading the paper since it goes on explaining the wars and stuff that the two 'mutants' were a part of. She needed to speak with Lily. She glanced at the picture that went with the paper, and it was a man with another. She looked closer, since it was an old picture. It was Logan!

Whatever could this mean?

~xXx~

"Rogue,"

She glanced up at Bobby who had taken over the X Men because Storm wouldn't and Logan left. "What, Bobby?" She snapped.

"Magneto is attacking and well….we need you." Bobby explained.

"Fine," Rogue groaned.

~xXx~

In the heat of battle, a woman raced forward and then Rogue tried to fight her off but took off her gloves. She grabbed the woman's arm, yelling at her to give her answers. She didn't think about the fact that she had just taken a life because she held on so long.

Her brown eyes turned green, and then she felt power.

_{Damn bitch! You killed me!} _

It was the voice of the woman she had just killed…. _Carol… _It rang through Rogue's head. She stumbled a little as she held her head. _~Go away…. ~ _She thought.

_{You killed me, and now you're stuck with me.} _She heard Carol reply.

Rogue felt someone wrap their arm around her, and looked up to find Jubilee. Her hand was bare…. "Let go of me!" She shouted, pulling away because what if she hurt her best friend too?

"Rogue— please," Jubilee looked hurt.

"I SAID LET GO OF ME!" Rogue screamed, staying away from everyone as she pulled her gloves on. She didn't notice that she had control of her skin….and with that, she passed out.

~xXx~

"Will she be okay?"

"I believe so, nothing seems out of place."

"What about her…ya know, Carol?"

"Carol seems to just be there."

There was a pause. "Uh…will Rogue be okay? Like really okay? She did…just do something she won't like."

"Bobby," a loud sigh, "Rogue is a fighter. She'll be fine."

Rogue snapped open her eyes and looked around with large neon green eyes. "Where am Ah?"

"Rogue!" she looked over to find Bobby who went forward.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She noticed that she wasn't covering her skin.

"It's okay, Rogue." She saw Hank come towards her. "Whatever happened, you have gained control of your skin. Watch,"

Hank placed Bobby's hand on her arm, and nothing happened. She watched with large wide eyes. "How?" she whispered.

"When you took Carol in, she helped you gain control of your skin somehow. I believe you can now turn it off and on." Hank explained. "We're very proud of you Rogue."

_{How can they be proud of you, a bitch like you? You killed me! This is all because you killed ME!}_

"Is anyone hurt?" Rogue asked in a whisper.

Hank and Bobby share a look. "Rogue— please understand, when you got control— don't be upset."

"Ah killed someone, didn' Ah?" Rogue looked at the two. "Ah killed….Ah killed that Carol person…"

_{Bingo. Maybe you aren't some dumb after all.}_

_~Shut up. Ah don' need ya ta stay 'round. ~_

"You saved everyone, Rogue." Bobby said.

"But her," Rogue said. ~_Ah'm the Rogue. Ah don' need ta worry about just one person. Logan wouldn't and Ah'm stronger. ~ _Rogue thought.

Bobby sighed. "It's fine, look! You can control your skin now! Isn't that something you've always wanted?"

"Yes it is," Rogue nodded. "And Ah'll be damned before Ah let Miss Carol hurt me now."

Bobby and Hank looked uneasy but then, Rogue was up and walking away.

~xXx xXx~

**Up Next: **Rogue learns to control Carol and her bitchy ways. She also learns the meaning of "grown up" with her best friends Jubilee and Kitty.

**Please review!**


End file.
